


《齿痕》上

by yookura



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookura/pseuds/yookura
Kudos: 5





	《齿痕》上

⭕警告⭕

＊angry sex＊  
还蛮黄的不能接受点❌，别举报我🙇，在线卑微

金容仙已经不记得自己究竟为什么跟文星伊吵架，但那也不重要，她和文星伊吵架的理由从来不重要。

她披散着头发，气的浑身发抖。看对面和她对峙的文星伊同样，睡衣袖子胡乱卷了一边，肩膀上下起伏，两人的喘息重重的在房间缠在一起。

她刚歇了会儿，那火却一直烧着没下去，好歹力气恢复了些，喉咙也不那么疼了。她又继续控诉文星伊不识好歹，文星伊回她无理取闹，倒打一耙。

气头上的人总没有理智，两人更是互相了解，知道怎么用最尖利的话挖对方的心头。她们指着鼻子不过脑子的对垒，从开始文明交谈到互算总账，再到人身攻击，现在已经是没有内容的对骂了。

金容仙气的不行，整个脑袋涨的通红，说的仍不解气，就想上手，可她们清醒时约法三章，其中就包括屋里不能有麦片盒，她一时找不到趁手的武器，干脆上前去空手出拳。

气头上的文星伊可忍不了这个，也变得锱铢必较起来。她抓了姐姐的手，又觉得自己平白挨了打不畅快，也一巴掌打上姐姐的大臂，连力度都要旗鼓相当。

但她到底擎不住金容仙，只好用了巧劲，擒了姐姐的手腕以退为进，气头上的金容仙也管不了这么多，嘴上骂着文星伊不停，手上努力挣着。

两人就这么僵持着扭打起来，推拉之间也不知谁绊了桌角，就这么一带一的摔倒在地。

金容仙是垫底的那个，虽然没撞到脑袋可屁股受苦啊，她把这账一起算在文星伊头上。这人压她身上两手还压着她胳膊往地上订。

这姿势也使不上力，她气不过文星伊得意洋洋的朝她挑衅，仰了头一口咬了文星伊的嘴狠狠就是一口。

文星伊吃痛大叫一声，赶忙退开躲过第二口。马上感觉到嘴唇又热又胀，肯定是肿了破了。她的火气也上了头，看身下姐姐扭来扭去还骂她，她气不打一出来，决定以牙还牙。

她也扑上对着金容仙脖子就咬，金容仙脖子敏感，还能有谁比她更清楚这些门门道道？她生了气嘴上没卸力，和往常的游戏不一样是真下口齿咬下去。

那边姐姐没想到她来真的，吃痛的喊出声，嘴里一边喊妹妹大名不停一边尽是威胁之语。

文星伊听了也不消气，她今天偏还不服这些个威胁，就想听姐姐求饶起来。

姐姐颈上因她留了排咬痕，她看了不免心疼，正犹豫自己行为是否妥当，那边金容仙趁机反击。两人又在唇齿里继续战争。

就和她们无数次争吵一样，怒意是盛燃的火，带的人头脑发涨的回归最本源的冲动，两人带着欲望接吻着撕咬，含入唇瓣吮吸却又不带怜悯的啃咬，乘隙又要卷了对方的舌来缠斗，誓要分个高下。

怒和欲是胶葛着不分家的，总是剪不断理还乱的关系。金容仙在这场战斗里先败下阵来，舌头酸的她再没力气接招，文星伊在她口里作威作福。但她又不愿示弱，干脆以齿闭了门。

舌头是柔软脆弱的，文星伊被她咬的退却，捂着嘴呜呜直叫，连钳制姐姐也顾不上，只觉得比吃饭不小心咬到还疼，嘴里慢慢溢了甜腥味。

心里刚刚那些愧疚心疼都暂时退了场，舞台全被恼给霸占了，文星伊看金容仙虽仍被她骑在胯下，却也不甘雌伏的跟她对眼。

唇周还留着两人津液，亮亮的反着水光，唇肿着是她的杰作，经刚刚那场缠斗已变得通红。姐姐生气时耳廓也是两圈的红，脸上酡红的不知是因缺氧或也是恼给染的，文星伊不想深究。

她其实顶喜欢金容仙因她有起伏的情绪，她享受在姐姐眼里的与众不同，就差眉飞色舞的满世界宣扬“看，你就是在乎我。”

姐姐颈上的痕迹仍在，文星伊曾把写了自己名字的小贴偷偷贴在姐姐背上，也在她手上属上自己的名。可那些到底是留不住。

她多想姐姐是她的，是她单人的所有物，就像她愿意把自己献给姐姐一样。

文星伊不理会金容仙那点子空心架子搬的推拒，俯下身去舔吻那齿痕，她心虔志诚的落下唇，复又伸舌熨那痕迹。姐姐在争执中出了薄汗，尝起来略带苦咸。

金容仙起初仍挣，尽力让自己的怒火像话些，却在妹妹小兽般的舔吻里安静下来，她只别了头去，执拗着不肯先扯了脸言和。

往常低头道歉的总是文星伊，两人间也有默契，吵架没有什么是一个人的错，总是两人的冲动。金容仙其实已经没那么大的火气了，她在等文星伊给她个台阶，她好爬下来道歉。

可这次文星伊没有，她缄口不言，在两人的沉默里一路沿着姐姐的脖颈吻下去。她一边吻，一边用齿磨噬。

金容仙仰着头把弱点全送到妹妹嘴边，顽固的压着喉咙，不肯给一点声音。她本来怕痒，最受不了这种折磨的，也说不清文星伊究竟是在吻她还是在咬她。

细密的触觉一点点激活她本能里的恐慌，觉得自己像被掠食动物捕食的猎物，无助的逃不开钳制。她感觉到自己的颈动脉活跃的跳动着，鲜活的血液就这么被文星伊叼起含在口中。血液是热的，妹妹的口腔里也是热的。

她的心脏擂鼓似轰隆，知道文星伊一定能用唇舌感受到自己的脉搏。她全身发抖起来，不知是兴奋还是恐惧，或是愤怒。

文星伊没像往常一样出声安慰，她继续往下扯了睡衣宽松领口，顶端的扣子松，很快放了手，姐姐锁骨肩线现在她眼前。

她从姐姐胯上起身，跪在身体两侧俯身弓背，沿锁骨的走向平展着磨齿。金容仙已从她掌下抽手，架起胳膊推拒，她喊文星伊的大名，嚅着喊疼。

文星伊如她所愿放过她，看姐姐的锁骨和自己的唇一样，在细密的齿痕里红肿起来，她有肿报复的快意，她伸手摸上那儿，又用力按下去，金容仙才总算转了正脸看她，瞋目切齿。

她晓得姐姐的执拗，可今天她也有自己的倔强，突然变得记仇起来，想让姐姐跟她投降。

她继续和金容仙接吻，姐姐也接战，她正要讨回自己肩胛受的折磨。她们接吻，却只浅浅的对决，她们有来有回，却谁也不能深入对方的领域，这接吻比起平日里总是差点意思。一切就像插那临门一脚。

但没人愿意先服软，她们都清楚，只要有人服软，这场不知从何而起的无意义的争吵就能平息。她们也能放下怒火好好的上床做一场爱。而这一切的将至未至跟让她们性奋。

文星伊伸手解了姐姐的衣扣，金容仙主动拿下胸衣。她们现在还在生气，不肯承认互相协助，各自缄口不提的接吻。

rapper担的气息不如主唱，文星伊不愿承认这场她败了，她更愿认为是转移战场。她张口含了姐姐的乳尖，空气和口腔的温度不同，她感觉姐姐在轻颤。

又伸了舌从舌根到舌尖刮搔过去，感受到顶端那颗在自己口中挺立胀大，她知姐姐受不了哪套，有谁能比她文星伊更了解金容仙？她最爱味蕾粗糙的刮挠。

年下得意姐姐独展现给自己的一面，张口将乳间软肉含了吮吸起来，特意把咂舌的声音弄的很大。她知道现在姐姐身上的红是为了情欲。

金容仙知道她所有的坏心眼，不愿就这么授柄于人，主动反击。伸了手从文星伊衣服下摆里钻入，摸索着沿文星伊弯曲成弓的背脊一路向上，在内衣卡扣上拉拉扯扯。

文星伊任由她的小动作，她其实心里窃喜，姐姐在她身下，这样的姿势里妄图解她的胸衣，双臂空空的环抱自己。她知道金容仙现在没要拥抱的意思，可这让她受用。

她又用齿轻轻叼起已被自己蹂躏的胀大的乳尖，拉扯着折磨。金容仙吃痛低呼，嗯嗯啊啊的反而像撒娇的猫。她还没解开那恼人的胸衣卡扣，仍在背上的手开始胡乱抓挠起来。

文星伊知道她这是在报复，但她不在意背上多几道抓痕，金容仙像炸毛的奶猫，她愿意慢慢耐下心来，一直到姐姐哭着求饶。

等金容仙总算打开妹妹内衣的结，她已经疲惫急了，手臂毫无支撑的悬在空中良久，脖子因为抬头而僵硬，她心里的耐心也没了。

觉得自己狼狈，睡衣大敞着，文星伊的头顶对着自己，胸前的感觉似是痛苦，又在痛苦里被牵引着满足了欲望，她想催促文星伊快点进行下一步，觉得自己身体已然做好接纳妹妹的准备，可文星伊没有，这人一肚子坏水。她也不能开口，因为她们仍在吵架。

她无助极了，也清楚她开口文星伊定会照做，可她心里还有气，她于是喊文星伊的名字，伸手从里去扯妹妹的套头单衣。她扯的用力，心里把这薄薄的衣服当成可恨的文星伊，这布料承受不住，撕成两半滑落在地，连同之前兜在期间的胸衣一起。

看文星伊赤裸上身金容仙才平衡了一点，觉得自己相对没那么狼狈，她换了语调，还是喊文星伊的名，尾里带了挑衅。

可她被那些情绪和欲望熬了多久，嗓子里的水分也在那些低吟喟叹和咒骂里献了出去，出口的声音黏膩的发颤，尾音拖着颤抖。那声音被文星伊听去，简直是塞壬歌声的回响，还是哪个女巫的咒语。

她伸手把姐姐的居家短裤扯了，中途因她姿势不变卡在膝弯，金容仙主动配合她扭着腿踢了裤子。

文星伊总算从姐姐胸前抬了头，看金容仙上至双唇，下至腰间全是自己留下的或深或浅的痕迹。齿印，红痕，还有指节揉掐的红印。

金容仙双乳皮肤是最白的，但乳首颜色却积成了深红，被她的津液濡湿，更觉对比明显。本人躺在地上喘气，呼吸声音带着文星伊心跳的节奏。姐姐眉眼间的红也相较开始更甚了。

两人的喘息还是此起彼伏，文星伊觉得她们已经喘了一个长跑那么久。从开始的愤怒谩骂到口齿交缠再到现在。她看身下的姐姐，就只这么看着都觉得下身湿润起来，她知道金容仙肯定也一样。

但她还是去求证了，她拉着金容仙的手要姐姐跟自己一起去证实。她捏着金容仙的两指游移到腿间，带着姐姐贴上自己的底裤，已经有滑腻的体液浸透着润湿了布料，湿意在她们二人的指尖缠绕。

金容仙挣开她的指，怒目瞪她。文星伊爱极了姐姐这样，她惯常都爱金容仙，只在每次争吵的顶峰偶尔恨一恨。

这恨也是不带尖利锋刃的，她因这恨要金容仙为她痛，要在姐姐身上打上短暂的烙印，却知道悬崖勒马的不真正让她疼。

她又去吻金容仙，这次两个人都不再满腔怒火，她们像初恋时第一次接吻一样。连唇纹都细细描绘，以舌交换灼热的喘息，把津液推到对方口里，又带着对方的回到自己这边。

她们接吻，无缝隙的赤裸相贴。肚腹顶着肚腹，白生生的乳压着对方的。在这夏天里也被对方的体温烫得神智飘摇，乳首在摩擦中肿胀，皮肤也泛上粉红。

文星伊伸手隔着棉质底裤抚上姐姐的阴核，布料染湿后反而更显粗糙，她用两指腹隔着那层布爱抚金容仙，金容仙在接吻里呜咽。

姐姐已经在她的折磨里准备良久，身体也为这一刻期待着，她还为最后那点火气不肯向文星伊低头，却没折磨自己的喉咙，她在妹妹口里低吟，声音化在两人口舌交缠的声音里。这让两人都兴奋起来。

文星伊了解金容仙的身体，也了解她的欲望，指间运动的节奏和力度都是她最喜欢的，连揉动的幅度都精准，她们在性事里一样有默契。文星伊喜欢先让姐姐阴蒂高潮。

姐姐也的确没出息的很快蜷起脚趾，磕了牙关把文星伊驱逐出镜，后也仰起头长长的喟叹。今天第一次主动伸手抱了文星伊满怀。


End file.
